Sev?
by rarestlove27
Summary: AU, non magic, Fem!Harry Hp/Ss, Le/Jp, Rl/Sb Severus has been hiding out in Hogwarts for a few years, but Rose Potter will be a student there soon! Lily and James are alive. How will Severus handle having Rose so close to him?


**AN: Wow, three updates in a weekend. New record? Well this is my new story. It is AU, non magic, and femHarry. Im such a Slash fangirl so it is mild slash with Rl/Sb. Oh! I almost forgot... Lily and James are alive. Um.... I think thats it. The characters belong to J.K, I'm just playing with them.(and having a blast) I'll put them back when I'm done. :D**

* * *

Rose trudged her suitcase down the stairs. The rest of hers bags were already sent down. The bag was heavy with books and pictures she wanted to take with her. Lily, James, and her godfathers waited patiently for her. Everyone threw her a sad smile. It was hard to believe that their little girl was going off to college already. Not only would she leave them but also go out of the country. Tears shined in their eyes (even if they didn't admit it). Rose smiled and placed her bag down before saying goodbye.

"The rest of your bags are waiting inside the car." said Remus.

"Thanks." She glanced at her family and went up to them. She knew it was time to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Siri…"Sirius brought her into a bone crushing hug. When he finally released her, she went to Remus.

"Oh, Remy….Take care of Siri."

"You know I do. I'll always care for my mate….. Even when he gets himself into trouble." Rose laughed against his coat.

He nudged her towards her mother. She dreaded this moment. Lily wanted what was best for her daughter but didn't want to see her go so far away.

"Bye mum. Take care of Potter for me." Her jade green eyes held tears as she looked up to her mother.

"Oh sweetheart I will. I always do."

She reached her dad at last. With messy black hair that mirrored her hair, broad shoulders and a tall lean figure, he easily intimated other. But today his hazel eyes only held sadness. His little girl was going to leave him.

She stuck her hand out and grumbled, "Well, Potter, thank you for everything" in a very formal manner.

He looked at her hand as if it were a slug.

"They get hugs. Why do I get a bloody handshake..." he was interrupted by Rose throwing her arms around his neck.

"Goodbye daddy. I'll miss you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked back to Remus.

"Ready to go, cub?" he said as he pulled open the door.

"Yeah, it's time." She stepped out while Remus took her now forgotten bag off the floor. They walked out and into the car. Lily, Sirius, and James watched until the car was nothing more than a dot in the distance. Then it was gone. Sirius retreated to his room, no doubt to sleep after such a stressful day. James stood there, speechless. He came to his senses and mumbled "she called me daddy."

"Lily! Did you hear her? She called me daddy!!! Not Potter or pothead but daddy!"

Lily just smiled and walked to the kitchen. The house felt cold and too silent now that her only daughter was gone.

* * *

Severus awoke near five in the morning, insomnia lurking close by.

'_The last day before the brats are back would be the day I wake earlier.'_

He toke a quick shower and made some coffee.

'_I should enjoy a stress-free day; it will be one of my last for quite some time.'_

He dressed and walked down to the main campus. He need to pick up some paperwork and wanted to do it before the other professors arrived. He hoped to avoid the staff for as long as possible. He reached his office without meeting anyone but luck was not on his side today.

"Good morning, Severus!" Headmaster Dumbledore was rarely out of his office so this was a surprise. With long, white hair and even longer beard he stuck out like a sore thumb. He seemed to glow against the dark cherry wood structures of the hallway. He wore a pair of faded trousers and a long Hawaiian shirt open to reveal a 'grateful dead' concert tee. Albus was what people tend to refer as a 'hippie'. Most wouldn't see him as a headmaster and thought he was nuts. But Albus was a genus, there was no denying that.

"Good morning, headmaster."

"Severus, a new year is about to start. Soon, students from all over the world will flock to Hogwarts University." Albus had a twinkle in his eye. That vexatious twinkle always meant a headache for Severus.

'_He's up to something, but what is it this time?'_  
"Oh, I think this will be a very interesting year."

'_Yes, this old coot is up to something.'_

"Of course, headmaster. Now, if you excuse me, I really must get going. I have some things to attend to."

Severus left, taking a harsh turn. The Headmaster stood, watching as the surly professor walked away.

"Very interesting indeed."

* * *

Rose was tumbled awake as the plane hit turbulence. They were getting close to Chicago. Soon, she would be arriving at Hogwarts, the school her parents and Godparents had gone to. It was a privilege to be considered let alone accepted to it so Rose gladly left rainy London for the school. She took out a book but found that she was too excited to read. Opening the widow, to find that the sky was a clear azure and the sun shone brightly. It pushed away any of her worries about being at Hogwarts.

'_But how would Sev react with seeing her after so long? The last time he was in London was during my fourteenth birthday. After that, he refused to come, giving excuses about being busy with school. But something changed. What happened, Sev? I miss my 'uncle' Sev. He was my best friend and, well, first crush. But what made him stop coming to London?'_

Rose was lost in thought. She was determined to find out what happened four years ago. The plane landed at O'Hare airport.

Severus was looking over a list of students for the first semester. The first years taking chemistry were always a pain. They thought it was some blow off class. Around second year, only the students that actually cared stayed. The rest dropped the class.

'_Granger, Hermione…. Never heard that name before. Malfoy, Draco…. So at last, the sole heir of the Malfoy family comes to Hogwarts. No surprise there, as Malfoy has been donating to this school for years now. The question is, will he be anything like his vain father? Or submissive mother?' _he skimmed down the list until a name jumped out at him.

'_Potter, Rose. Rose? My Rose? What do I mean mine? She's not mine after all. She's coming to Hogwarts?'_

The coffee mug fell from his hand, spilling warm liquid onto the rug. The dark, ominous stain on the rug went unnoticed to Severus. His mind tried to wrap around the fact that Rose would come to the school he taught at.

'_This has to be a mistake.'_ He stopped going to London four years ago. How would he handle having her here every day? Questions flooded him but for once, he held no answers.

'_But what is she doing here?'_

Somewhere in another part of the university, the headmaster chuckled. His cat jumped on his lap and looked at him cautiously.

"Well, Minerva, looks like my part is done. Now it's up to them." He sucked on a lemon drop and went back to meditating.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please review.**


End file.
